Angels of Destiny
The Angels of Destiny are the immortal protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design, ensuring that no one alters it unnaturally. They are portrayed as ethereal, graceful magical beings of the highest rank. They are, by nature, neutral as Destiny can alter both good and evil designs. In the hierarchy of Gods and Demi-Gods, they rank higher than the Angel of Death, the Elders, the Cleaners, the Tribunal and the Avatars. In a conversation with the Charmed Ones, an Angel of Destiny may have suggested that there are Gods who are the creators of all destinies. However, Phoebe interrupted the Angel's conversation.As seen in "Vaya Con Leos". History Changing Destiny After the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole Turner during his time as The Source of All Evil, an Angel of Destiny froze time and offered the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and live mortal lives. Initially, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell were both ready to accept the deal despite the protests of Paige, but when an FBI agent and Witch Hunter named Jackman tricked them into capturing a witch for him and then almost killed them, they once again realized their fondness for witchcraft and changed their minds.As seen in "Witch Way Now?" The Ultimate Battle A different Angel was summoned by the sisters after Piper learned from the Angel of Death, an Elder and an Avatar that Leo was meant to die. The Angel revealed that Leo's death was meant to motivate them to fight the Ultimate Battle, though the sisters made a deal instead. Leo was frozen in ice by the demon Burke and taken away by the Angel, to be returned once the battle was won.As seen in "Vaya Con Leos" Once the sisters fought Billie and Christy Jenkins, leaving only Piper and Billie as survivors, the Angel returned Leo. She commented that she had not expected it to end this way.As seen in "Kill Billie Vol. 2" However, she was forced to take him away again when both witches traveled back in time to undo what had happened. Leo was once again returned after Billie realized her mistake and joined the sisters to vanquish the Triad and Christy. The Angel then revealed it was meant to end like this all along.As seen in "Forever Charmed" Some time later, the same Angel also performed the wedding ceremony of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop at Magic School.As revealed in the flash forwards in "Forever Charmed" Battle Against Neena A third Angel confronted Neena and Hogan in a nightclub, telling them their actions were not part of the Grand Design. Neena responded by sending her through a portal to an unknown location.As seen in "Charmed Lives" The same Angel later met Piper Halliwell after she had been sent to another realm by Neena as well. However, she managed to escape shortly after Piper arrived.As seen in "The All or Nothing" After the battle against Neena in the Heavens, three Angels appeared. They realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding it was the entire reason why Neena had brought about the apocalypse. The Angels then absolved all potential destinies, negating the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child and the tampering of the Elders. The Angels were forced to punish Neena and banished her to her failed attempt at a higher realm. As a compromise, they allowed her beloved to leave the Higher Plane of The All and be with her for six months out of the year.As seen in "The Charmed Offensive" Appendices :(Book of Shadows Comic text:) Angels of Destiny :Magical beings that :possess the knowledge of all things. :They serve as keepers of the Grand :Design and bear the responsibility of :maintaining that the future plays out :as it is destined. To Summon an Angel of Destiny *''Requires the Power of Three'' :Power of Three, :We summon thee, :And call to us, :The Angel of Destiny. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Remote Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks other people from one place to another touching them. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. *'Premonition:' The ability to see the past, present and future. The Angels can foresee all possible futures and destinies. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to manipulate reality itself. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and sense people. *'Immortality:' The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. They are immune to the powers of witches and possibly those of other magical beings. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be unaffected by any physical or magical harm. As the Angels play a vital part in the Grand Design, they cannot be vanquished. Their only known limitation is that they can't influence those who exist outside of space and time. AngelOfDestinyTeleportation.gif|The first Angel teleporting Sparkling 2.gif|The second Angel teleporting Notes *The Angels cannot control those that exist and operate outside of the Grand Design (and thus space and time), as proven by Neena and Cole TurnerAs seen in "Witch Way Now?". Appearances The Angels of Destiny appeared in a total of 4''' episodes over the course of the series and '''3 comic issues. ;Season 4 :Witch Way Now? ;Season 8 :Vaya Con Leos :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 :Charmed Lives :The All or Nothing :The Charmed Offensive References Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Angels